Tale of Two
by Lea Authoress
Summary: As she watched the duo trade punches, her throat constricted. She didn't want either of them to fight, to hurt each other. she wanted it all to stop. Ignoring the knowing glare from her Sun, she shakily stood from beside Yuni and breathed deeply. She resisted the pain fizzling in her windpipe, forcibly throwing the words out. "Stop!" She exclaimed as blood dripped from her mouth.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Staring at the unfamiliar faces around her, Katarina's large violet eyes stared at the man with the unique mask. She had no prior knowledge of the man in front of them all. There was no chance that none of them weren't part of the Mafia, so all information about them would naturally be kept hidden.

She wondered if the family that claimed to love her had finally decided to shed the sheepskin and kill her off, once and for all.

Gnawing her bottom lip lightly, she spared a sparse look around the round table, landing on the heavily pregnant blue-haired woman, wearing white with goldish accents and a rather large mushroom-like hat.

"Scusami, sir." She coughed lightly, gaining his undivided attention. She repressed the urge to shiver, those dark eyes looked as though they could clearly see through every little secret, she held close to her. "But may I inquire why we have been called here?" The unsaid _to meet you _rang out clearly.

"I was hoping you would agree to a prospect of mine, Miss Millefiore." He responded calmly, a hint of a smirk on his otherwise hidden face. He had originally planned to use Luce as the Sky Acrobaleno, but it was a treasure to find a Misty Sky. If he had overlooked such a unique flame user, well, the chaos he would no doubt cause between them all would be too difficult to levy. "I have gathered the strongest flame users, to accept these." He gestured to the bland pacifiers laying before them innocently.

Their brows furrowed in confusion, sparing a glance at the young girl sitting at the head of the table, almost waiting for her acknowledgement of the misplaced items. Luce surveyed them all with deep eyes as if she were aware of why they were there.

Katarina frowned inconspicuously, before smoothing out her feature into a calm mask. It was suspicious when he first brought them here months ago, sending them out to work as their flames slowly intertwined with hers in a guardian bond. However, her eyes strayed to the hood wearing Mist. Viper had been unable to bond with her, and she accepted that, vowing to help him find his Sky.

She had taught a civilian Cloud all she knew about the Mafia and his flame type. She would never let one of her guardians be bullied or treated as something beneath them.

"This will be the last mission I give you all." He continued, unperturbed of the silence. He honestly expected worse, so it was a lovely surprise that they all waited quietly for him to explain. "All you need to do is place these pacifiers around your necks. I will give the final instructions to you all after."

They hesitantly did so, waiting for anything to pop out and start attacking them, only for blinding colours to envelop them. A guest had seen this, pushing his mentor out of the way to take her place.

As the light died down, seven toddlers took the place of adults and a young child appeared in the seat Katarina originally sat. She opened her mouth to demand what was the meaning of this, only for her vocal cords to seize in pain, tiny hands clutching her throat in a panic, eyes dilating in fear.

Her voice was her most powerful weapon, how could she be a leader to her guardians without it.

"What's the meaning of this?" The fedora-wearing toddler growled, glaring darkly at the masked man, crowding his paralysed Sky.

His mouth curved into a grin, eyes twinkling at the despair – despite feeling slightly guilty in his part of this. "I wasn't deceiving you about this being the last mission I would give you." He waved a hand at them, ignoring the uncoloured pacifier hanging around the young toddler's neck as she stared in horror at them all. "This mission will last as long as I like. It could months, years or decades."

She collapsed, the crash echoing through the otherwise silent room as her guardians crowded her. Violet eyes were unseeing, staring blankly at him without any emotion. She would be voiceless for as long as he wanted, and no one told them!

Holding her pregnant belly, Luce looked at the emotionless Sky with guilt. She knew what would happen the moment he roped her in for the task, but there wasn't much she could do. What could she say that wouldn't be taken as offensive towards her? Truthfully, there was nothing she could say to her.

Walking away with him silently, she mourned for the lost future for her. Stuck in time for years to come.

* * *

**... ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯**

**I have no excuse for uploading Tsuna's story, none whatsoever. So, forewarning, this isn't going down the same route as The Skies Advisor, I want to take it in a darker direction and flesh out the characters and their bonds as well. So, yes, the expert I wrote down for the summary is actually a scene that I already have planned for ... can't say yet, but you might guess correctly. What I'm trying to say, in a roundabout way, is this is deliberately dark with its outline. I'm basing the darker - insert character name here - on another fanfiction I read months ago. It was great and it left me wanting to read more, so I finished it within a day... So, it's called Confessions of a Gold Digger and Elena is hilarious. The scenes between her and Tsuna are quite steamy.**

**Funnily enough, I only started watching KHR to write the stories, I originally found it because I was hunting for Harry Potter fanfictions and stumbled across it... o(；)oo **

**But, the fanfiction was a sort of inspiration, just without all the drama between my main characters! It's a slow burn, for a reason, so bear with me. Although, one of them will fall first, so then we can see the juicy stuff! If there are any questions, leave a review or pm. It might take a while because I'm rewatching an old childhood favourite of mine.**

**Ah, if you told the eleven-year-old me that I'd be writing fanfictions that actually make sense, I'd have asked if you were sane. My very first one is an utter disaster, and I will deny any claim of owning it, even if it's still up on the website. Enough rambling, next fandom is up.**

**Ciao!**


	2. Fukai Mori

**1 – Fukai Mori**

Violet met violet, neither looking away as the stern eyes of the younger one looked at her great-nephew in disappointment, writing on a small board.

_Byakuran, I've told many times to stop this. You've discussed this with other versions of you, and they've all said this is a terrible idea._

He pouted at her, widening his eyes as his white hair brushed his brows. "Auntie, it's just a small prank, nothing bad will happen."

She deadpanned, pointing at the board. _You turned my hair blue last month, and if it weren't for me, my guardians would have stormed your base._

He nodded at the memory, shivering as he still felt the phantom pain of her bonded. They were extremely spiteful little toddlers, especially when their Sky was involved. "It wasn't meant for you." He tried, with an expression like his hand was caught in the cookie jar.

_If it had fallen on Leon, you would be dead and I'd be without a nephew. _

His tongue-tied at that easy admission; it was as if she were talking about the weather. Waa, what had those cronies done to his innocent auntie?! Now, if he could keep her away from the one who would monopolise her time, everything would be perfect.

She eyed him sceptically, wondering what plan he was devising now suddenly. She could admit, if he didn't have someone to ground him in the future, there was no doubt in her mind that he could potentially take over the Mafia world unless someone made him realise with a fight that it was wrong.

Until then, until her heart stopped beating, she would calm the foreboding storm as much as she could.

_I won't be able to meet you for a few months. I'm leaving Italy for Japan._

"What?! Why?!" He exclaimed loudly.

_I'm joining Reborn to train the Decimo for Vongola. However, I'm leaving first to pose as a transfer student. His mother has already agreed to board me as long as I want to._

His shoulders sagged pitifully, his violet eyes staring at her sadly. "It'll be so _boring_." He whined, clasping onto her hands, ignoring the tiny growling from the lion cub next to her. She was scarier in her adult form. "Don't go for a while. Reborn can teach the brat himself."

She wouldn't come back for months to solve the mystery of the Decimo, he was sure of that.

_You're not five anymore, you're seventeen._ She parried effectively, looking at him as if he were stupid. _You have your guardians, you'll be fine. Now, I have a plane to catch. And, if I find out you prank anyone else without reason, you won't see me for a year._

"You wouldn't!" He cried in a panic. Every good prank he came up with to annoy others or make fun of them was forcibly drained from his mind by his beloved aunt.

She quirked a brow, unimpressed at his dramatics. _Try me. Now, behave._ Standing up, she waited for Leona to jump into her arms. Once the lion cub was safe, she walked away, ignoring her childish nephew.

He whined, banging his head on his desk until an extra-large bag of marshmallow was flung at his defenceless head. Shooting up, his eyes brightened at the fluffy snack, waving happily at the whiteite as she left.

He'd have someone send him all the information on the new Decimo as soon as possible, then decide whether or not to interfere or leave them be.

His precious aunt didn't need someone incompetent in her life. She deserved better than that, of course. She always did.

That was something he and those stupid Acrobaleno guardians of hers could mutually agree on.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Boarding the plane, she smiled sweetly at the young attendant, gesturing to the badge pinned atop her left breast pocket. It had annoyed for many decades that she couldn't speak, but her very intelligent Lightning had built her something she deemed very useful.

"Please enjoy your flight, miss." He spoke smoothly, indifferent to the hue staining his cheeks.

_Thank you, Louie._ She replied with a gentle smile, violet eyes soft as she did so.

His blush deepened at the sight, unaware of the possible danger he could go through once he treads down the rocky route. "Will we be expecting a return?"

_I won't be returning. I have someone to meet._ She wrote, ignorant to the downtrodden look in his eyes.

"Someone special?" He inquired.

She smiled mysteriously, leaving her answer in the air. It was much better for him to realise she wasn't available. One, because she was a young teenager. Two, he just wasn't her type.

She had always been attracted to amber eyes.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Knocking politely on the door, she smiled at the woman who stared at her with wide eyes. "Ara? Are you Lina-chan?"

_Yes. I know I'm early, but I thought it was best if I go with your son, Tsunayoshi. I hope it's not a bad time._ She had deliberately changed her name, to make it easier to blend in with civilians and keep the Mafia at bay in case Byakuran sent out word to spy on her.

Annoying nephew aside, Sawada Nana was a generous person. Her heart was kind and her aura was warm, something she had yearned as a young girl but learnt to accept her giving's in life.

"No, Tsu-kun would be more than happy to escort to you to school." Hearing a loud mewl, she looked down and cooed at the adorable cub. "What's her name?"

_Leona. _She wrote with a warm smile. Her little cub was always there for her, even when her precious guardians or bonded couldn't be there on time. She could always count on her. _I hope it's no trouble if she stays with me. She's rather testy when I'm not around._

"Oh, that's not a problem at all! If anything, she might get along with Tsu-kun." She chirped, ushering the teenager in. "He's asleep at the moment, and I'm busy with breakfast, is it alright if you wake him up for me?"

She nodded, quirking a brow at the sunny smile on her face. Maybe she should wait for Reborn to show up and teach both the Sawada's lessons they'd remember. Walking up the stairs quietly, she opened the door to his room and stared with stunned eyes.

His room was a complete mess, even Skull was cleaner than this! Sighing, she mentally noted to make him clean his room later, she tiptoed next to his bed and looked down at the slumbering teen.

Grabbing her board, she titled her head to the side when Leona unexpectedly clambered onto the bed and jumped onto his face, scaring him awake. Violet met brown tinged with hints of amber, the two staring at each other until he shrieked.

"Who are you?!"

She pointed to the board with a smile. _I'm Lina, the foreign exchange student. I was supposed to meet you at Namimori but thought it was better to meet you beforehand. _She pouted, looking slightly sad as she looked away. _Was it a bad time to come?_

"A-Ah! N-No!" He stammered quickly, wide eyes staring at the young girl with sad eyes. He couldn't handle sad people, especially girls! "I-I'm sorry, I didn't remember you were coming today."

She smiled, reaching out to pinch his cheek lightly. _It's alright Tsunayoshi. You mean well, that's all that matters to me._ She held out her hand, ignoring his surprised look as her board neatly wrote out her next sentence with ease. _I hope to become good friends with you._

Shock welled within him. He was used to the scorn and bullying his classmates forced upon him, even if he didn't retort with anything. But this was the first time someone – a girl no less, usually they hated him more so – had wanted to become his friend willingly.

"A-Ah, s-sure." He stammered, reaching out to grasp her hand, jumping at the spark it created.

She smiled warmly. _Let's get along. _

"Tsu-kun! Lina-chan! Breakfast is ready!" Nana chirped happily, smiling widely at the scene the two were making. Her adorable little son was growing up so quickly.

"Rah." Leona mewled, nuzzling his side before jumping onto her shoulder.

_It's good Leo likes you. She's usually very quick to maul others._ She noted, silently laughing at his frightened expression. It always was fun to tease people her little cub liked.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

"How long have you had Leona?"

_It feels like decades. _She teased, silently laughing at his confused look. Maybe life wouldn't be so boring around the new Decimo. _ Is Namimori always this quiet?_

He looked away, as if he didn't know how to answer her, his lips puckered in thought. "Normally so, but I have a feeling it's not going to last for very long."

Her mouth dropped in surprise, catching the minute flicker of amber clinging to his iris. From what was reported, Nono had sealed his flames at a young age, to keep him out of the Mafia, yet a sliver of his flame was coiling around him lazily.

'_How peculiar.'_ She thought. _'Reborn and Verde should know something, I'll message them later.'_

"So, Lina-san –"

_No need to be so formal with me, Tsunayoshi~ _She smirked at his flustered face, pinching his cheek. _You have such a babyface. It makes you all the more adorable._

Even if he was a bullied, no-good student, what boy likes to be called adorable?! "I-I'm not adorable." He huffed, hesitantly, looking away in case she reproached him or took back her words.

Her board was shoved under his nose, his eyes crisscrossing at the written words. _Not adorable then. You're going to become very handsome in the future, Tsunayoshi~_

His face burned at her words, even if they were only written. He was seldom told anything positive about himself, especially his looks. Stuttering to come up with a reply, he barely noticed they had arrived at school early.

Tugging on his sleeve, she pointed to the building with curious eyes. _Is this the middle school?_

He smiled in relief, glad that the potentially awkward situation could pass. "Hai, this is it. Just be careful with the disciplinary committee. Hibari-san isn't very… kind towards those who crowd."

She nodded, easily understand what he meant. _Mind showing me around?_

His smile widened at her question. "I don't mind. I'll show you our class first."

_Thank you, Tsunayoshi. You're very thoughtful._

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

It had been a few weeks since Katarina had moved in, and she could confidently say she despised the entire population of Nami Middle. How anyone could willingly bully the adorable person she had befriended was a complete mystery, one which she had no intention of allowing.

Reborn might be annoyed with her, but he'd get over it in a short time. She was his favourite, after all, no one could take her place in his heart, even if they tried.

The two were walking to Nami Middle, and they had gravitated closely, their arms brushing against the other – not that they complained.

"Fiore-chan!" Random student one exclaimed gleefully, his quick steps easily catching up to her and ignoring the annoying presence of Tsuna. "I thought we could walk to school together."

She blatantly ignored him, smiling at the nervous Tsuna, who could barely make eye contact with his newfound friend. _I'll ask mama if I can show you how to make an Italian dish. I'm sure you'd find it delicious._

"E-Eh, Lina-chan… Mori-san is talking to you." He muttered softly, reeling back at the narrowed glare thrown his way from the annoyed student. He could never catch a break! How unfair.

"I don't understand how you never accept anyone else's invitation to hang out. You're always with Dame-Tsuna –"

His body slammed into the ground with a loud thump, cracks forming under the pressure he was thrown. Her cheerful eyes glazed over frigidly, as she glared down at one of his bullies. She had mostly ignored them, but once she overheard them badmouthing someone she considered very close, all bets were off.

She had thrown her board towards Tsuna smoothly, sauntering to the fallen boy, she knelt down and lifted his head by the roots of his hair. Her smile was smoothed out by a scowl, and she looked down at him with those frigid eyes, he regretted ever speaking badly about Tsuna.

Even if she was mute, he could immediately understand her warning. "I-I w-won't m-m-me-mess with h-h-him!" He struggled, breathing heavily. "J-Just l-l-le-let m-me g-go!"

She smirked coldly, slamming his head back onto the cement before turning to the frozen Tsuna, whose eyes were glued to the board in his hands.

_I don't care who they are. Tsuna doesn't deserve this. He's my friend and I will protect him! With my dying will!_

"Lina-chan…" He breathed, a small flicker lighting his eyes. _'She really is serious.' _He thought in shock.

_I made a promise and I always keep them. Now, let's make sure everyone else gets the message._ She grasped his hand, interlacing their fingers as she led them into the building.

Ignoring the whispers around them about their hands, she slammed their class door open, confidently walking to the board and reaching for the chalk. Writing fluently, she slammed her hand on the board and glared at them individually.

_From this day forth, if anyone dares bully Tsunayoshi, I will personally send them to meet my devils. You abuse him in any way, intentionally hurt him, you will all end up like Mori Takuma from 2-C. _Raising her head like a haughty queen, one which sees the annoyances as lower folk, her eyes sharp yet so bright was a welcoming change to the individual known as Tsuna.

He never had the dream of someone sticking up for him, despite the scene happening in front of his very own eyes.

_He's my friend. So, if you don't have anything kind to say, shut up. _

His world shifted at that exact moment. No longer was Kyoko someone he was pining over – even if there was still something sweet about her – a flicker had begun at the actions of his friend.

* * *

**I was struggling so much with this chapter, I considered trashing it and starting out when the manga did. But, this is an important turning point in their relationship as well his personality. Remember, everything is much darker than my other one, so Tsuna will change slowly but surely. I can't wait for him when he does so, I'm tempted to skim through all of the daily arc episodes and just go straight to Mukuro - but where's the fun in that? Updates might vary for the next few weeks, I'm in the last semester of high school and I only have to do six weeks, then summer holidays! Updates will be piling up for everything during then, hehe. **

**Please don't ask for cliche scenes or drama. I will deny both vehemently. I like both when they are done well, within reason and make actual sense. For this, for all of my fanfics really, don't expect anything like that unless I drop it in when I feel like it. **

**Ciao!**


	3. Starting out on a Journey

**2 – Starting out a Journey**

Katarina smiled to herself, Leona resting against her abdomen as she stared at the flashing screen of her laptop. It had been a few months since she arrived at the Sawada residence and she wouldn't change anything for the world.

She knew what Reborn was like, so she took it upon herself to stealthily teach the young Decimo-to-be, ranging from the Italian dialect to his instincts that were growing steadily. Other than the occasional email recounting hilarious encounters from her nephew, being around Tsuna kept her coolheaded.

Now, the slight tension resting in her bones sagged away, as she read the email sent to her by her favourite Sun.

_**Ciaossu, Cielo**_

_**3 days.**_

_**Reborn**_

'_How Reborn.'_ She thought with a content smile. She appreciated how to the point he was with her around.

She had kept him updated about his student's progress, much to his amusement. She was never one to interfere, but this case was calling to her.

_**Ren,**_

_**When you arrive, I'll have been called away due to my nephew. I promised to visit him once every few months. I'll also need to finish a job. I have all the information; it just might take a few days.**_

_**Rina**_

Turning to her dresser, she frowned, eyeing the seemingly innocent folder lying atop it. This was the part of herself that she despised immensely, the her that watched as the dark crimson liquid dripped from her victims, the way their lifeless eyes stared at her in terror.

"Lina!" Nana chirped from her door, honey eyes sparking at the young teen. "Dinner's ready."

_Coming~_ She wrote, moving from her bed and closing her laptop.

She hoped that when Tsuna entered the dark underworld, his warm smile wouldn't disappear at the sight of blood surrounding her.

He was her friend – perhaps her _first_ friend that she willingly went to.

Her already brittle heart would shatter into pieces so small that nothing would repair it.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

"Eh? You're leaving tomorrow?" Tsuna questioned in shock, his eyes widening at her guilty smile.

_Yes, a relative of mine misses me and made me promise to visit him when I had the chance. I won't be gone for very long and while you await my majestic presence, someone else will be here!_

He frowned, eyeing her wearily. His intelligence had increased dramatically now that he was actually _being_ taught, and not shunted away for everyone else. "I don't like how you worded that."

_He's not that bad._ She reassured, staring at him expectantly, clasping her hands together with a sweet smile. _He means a lot to me, and it would make me happy if you two got along. Please~_

He stared for a moment, before he wavered, shoulders sagging in defeat. He knew when to cut his losses, but that didn't mean the war was won yet. He still had opportunities.

"Alright."

Nana giggled to herself, smiling widely as the two teens conversed with each other. Initially, she was worried that Lina wouldn't get along with her precious Tsu-kun, but after watching them interact and how he willingly went to her reassured her that everything would be alright.

She was grateful for all the girl had done.

"Tell us how everything goes when you're over there." She chirped, setting the meal down. "And about how pretty Italy is! I've always wanted to go."

_I'll take pictures for you._ She promised. _My friend will be here in a few days, I hope that's alright._

"The more the merrier!" She giggled.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

She snuck away during the late hours of the night, her cub lying on her shoulders as she boarded the private plane Byakuran sent her.

It left a bad taste in her mouth at the thought of leaving so quickly, though she did say her goodbyes, neither of them knew she was leaving that night.

'_Hopefully the note I left placates them.'_

"Rah." Her companion mewled sweetly, nudging her partners cheek fondly.

She smiled contently, scratching the spot between her ears as her faithful friend purred loudly, the sound rumbling deep from her throat.

She had time – how much she had exactly was kept from her – but, she knew to never waste a single second. Hopefully, things would go smoothly between Reborn and Tsuna.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

"Auntie, you haven't gotten married, have you?" Her only family questioned her, staring at her with narrowed eyes as he dutifully waited for an answer.

_No. You won't have to worry about that. _She wrote with a smile. _If anything, I've been worried if you've caused mayhem for the mafia world. Have you kept your word?_

He pouted, throwing himself at her and hugging her tightly. "You make me sound like a criminal."

She raised a brow. _We _are_ criminals, though._

"You're special." He retorted.

As the duo conversed throughout the afternoon, her nerves betrayed her.

"I heard this is your last job."

Her shoulders tensed, eyes lowering as soon as he finished speaking. She hated this part of the world she lived in – both for herself and the ones she cared for. However cruel it was, its an undeniable part of the cruel world they, unfortunately, lived in.

_I made it clear to all Famiglia's that I will no longer take jobs._

"Even to eradicate the remaining Estrano?"

A cruel smile swept across her face, and he frowned as the madness swirled within her eyes, the utter darkness that clung to her once clean soul before those events happened.

_This is the last one guilty. _

She had hunted every single dirty _bastard_ that dare lay a hand against something that was hers. The rage she held, rumbled at the satisfaction to come as the finale would come.

No longer would the scum that dared to touch _her_ cloud remain living peacefully on the earth.

Their life was hers to _destroy_.

This was her last job to gave to herself, then she would move herself away from it all.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

The moist air clung to her dark clothes, staining them with the heavy scent of rain as thunder boomed above her. Lightning appeared in the sky, its web-like design splattering against the dark clouds ominously.

Vivid eyes watched intently as her prey steadily walked, hands gripping the umbrella tightly as they eyed their surroundings hesitantly. Stealthily jumping from the balcony, she matched their steps, ears listening for any misstep to copy.

Moments fell by slowly, as every detail thrummed in her mind. The piercing cries of her precious cloud, the blood blooming around his tiny body, the scars etched into his pale skin.

Her flames raged around her carelessly at the sight of her cloud.

"Katarina." Her prey acknowledged, voice weary of age and fear. "I was wondering when you'd find me."

She stared despondently at the shaking figure of the mastermind she had tracked down. She had multiple people at the ready to hand her the information, but she wanted her to feel like fearful – to constantly look behind her and remain ignorant of that fact Katarina _allowed_ her to live for so long and not die so quickly.

Selene Estrano was the one she had looked forward to exterminating form the world.

"I'm sorry." She begged pitifully, blue eyes wide and remorseful. "If I knew what they'd do, I wouldn't have –"

She slithered forward, rain clumping her white hair as the knife dug into the abdomen of the now silent woman. The light surrounding them revealed a second knife that glinted red, a thin trail of red decorating the woman's neck.

Her violent irises glared at the gurgling woman darkly, all her hate seizing her in that stare that revealed more than she could ever say. Her flames curled around them, the orange and red bumbling beneath her skin before she backed away, staring at the incapacitated woman with the clear intent of making her death miserable.

Selene wasn't innocent. She participated in _every single experiment_ on Skull. She could see the madness swimming beneath the fear, masked with ease of an actress or someone with the incredible skill of manipulation.

She mouthed her last words to her final victim, smiling at her sweetly as her soundless laugh rang throughout the silent night.

"_I know everything."_

She knew how her cloud was killed countless times, how his limbs were severed by her own orders, how his cells were taken from him brutally.

The sweet smile directed at her was the last thing Selene Estrano saw before the flames she feared encased her with their scorching heat. The red clung to her viciously, corrupting every nerve she had as the orange melted her slowly.

Katarina stared as her prey vanished, ashes scattering with the wind that took her away, as though sweeping away the last of the evil she ended, closing that chapter.

Ten years had gone by, she had let that abomination ten more years to breathe before she grew _tired_. She deserved it, but in doing so, another piece that dangled so carelessly fell into the depths of hell within her, darkness swallowing another part of herself in her act of revenge.

As she stood in the cover of rain, Katarina Millefiore cried her pain, tears intermingling with the droplets that covered her.

And as her eyes dulled ever so slightly, the tired feeling clawing in the small corners of her mind had never echoed so loudly that night.

* * *

**Well... I wasn't lying when I said it would be dark. It's short and definitely not sweet, but it plays a role in her character. You've seen the sweet side of her but in the underworld, everyone has another part of themselves. The characters _will _be dark, don't misunderstand, but they will intermingle with that side of theirs realistically. Yes, Tsuna will make changes, but he is to be a Don of the most strongest Italian Mafia and you'd think he'd hand out lollies and hugs?**

**Yeah, _no_. I wrote this, prepared to scrap it, then went this is the perfect way to set her character flaw. She's protective of what is hers - as any Sky would be - but she actively went through with this revenge and in doing so, a part of her was lost. It will make sense soon, trust me. I put this here for a reason, it will tie in the arcs to come and make it much darker. **

**She isn't some benevolent person. She's the Sky Arcobaleno, overseer of her guardians. She's a duel flame user. She isn't here to play nice. She's diplomatic but with has issues that are prevalent with the setting. She's old, seen things she never wanted to see. **

**Ergo, it ties in with how she raised her precious nephew, Byakuran. Of course he'd have picked up on it, what impressionable kid won't? As this goes on, it will become clearer to my readers.**

**Ciao**


	4. Call Your Friends

**3 – Call Your Friends**

Rain tricked from the window sill, soaking her to the bone as she stared blankly at the body once covered in blood, now washed away as her lifeless eyes still held the lingering fear and resentment.

Katarina stared for but a moment longer before walking away, ignoring the sound coming from her phone, intent on not answering.

She had finally finished the justice she pursued for her cloud. She had murdered them all in cold blood, but the emptiness that clung to her deepened now that her mission was finally completed.

She stopped, footsteps echoing throughout the silent streets as a realisation hit her like something undescribably heavy had ploughed into her. The tears that marred her fade, reappeared determinedly as she realised what she'd done and how much blood was on her hands.

Heavy footfalls approached her; an umbrella hung over her as she slowly lifted her head to meet the identical purple of her nephew. He stared at her silently for a few moments, holding out a hand for her to take that she despondently stared at.

He frowned, gently leading her to the black car he had his lackeys rent conspicuously and carefully helped her in, buckling her in before he drove them to his apartment.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Reborn stared at the sweating teenager, honey eyes wide in fear and horror once the knowledge oh his status sunk in.

"What?!" He screeched, shuffling away from the strange baby with an equally strange pet – _partner_ he corrected timely once a nasty glint entered those obsidian eyes.

"You are to be the Tenth Don of the Vongola Famiglia." He stated cutely. He knew his Cielo hadn't said anything, it wasn't her place to truthfully speaking – it was his as the tutor of the heir. "Don't make me repeat myself."

He shivered at the cute tone. He wasn't mistaking that voice for anything but evil and trouble. Everything within him buzzed that this baby was only going to bring chaos that he would soon get used to, exhaustingly so.

The shrill noise of the phone blasted from Tsuna's mobile that Katarina had not to subtly nudged Iemitsu to give. Reborn grasped the phone before he could blink, glanced at the number before answering.

"Ciaossu." He greeted.

"_Reborn?" Byakuran quirked a brow in surprise. He hadn't expected the baby to answer, or even arrive but he should have known. "Never mind. It's Katarina. She's not responding to anything."_

He stayed silent. "Has she finished everything?"

"_The last one was tonight." He replied, carding a hand through her soaked hair, eyes gentle as he pressed the speaker. "She's been unresponsive since then. I don't know how long before that, I found her not long ago."_

"Cielo."

_Katarina remained unresponsive, giving away no sign that she understood the watery voices of those around her, not even her partner, Leona, who mewled worriedly could get through to her._

"Is that Lina-chan?" Tsuna perked, slowly scooting over. "Is she okay?"

Reborn scrutinised the excited brunette that was only cowering not even five minutes ago. A theory flashed across and he handed the phone to the surprised Tsuna.

"Ask her." He proposed smugly, knowing that he was inevitably correct.

"Lina-chan?" Tsuna probed, only to hear the silence that worried him. "Are you there Lina-chan?"

_Byakuran watched as he fingers flinched, curling into themselves and both relief and disdain filled him. She'd never responded to them at given moment when she was catatonic, it required days, weeks or months for her to fully return to herself – and even then, a shadow would cast a shroud of darkness over her heart._

"I uh met your friend today." He continued, only hearing the faintest of rustles and soft breathing. "He's really… _something_." Worry filled him to the brim as the silence continued. He knew she was mute, but even Leona wasn't meowling as she normally would.

"_I'm sorry to interrupt, but this is her nephew – the one she's visiting. I'm sure you overheard myself calling her name. Could you try?"_

"Is – is it alright?" He spluttered nervously, eyes wide in fright.

"_She wouldn't mind." He assured, the disdain slightly disappearing as he heard the youth's voice twitter nervously. "I'm sure she'd like it."_

Nervously swallowing, cheeks flushing under the smug smirk of his somewhat-tutor, he called, "Katarina-chan?"

_She flinched, cloudy eyes clearing as though the rain finally cleared to let the sunshine through and dry the wet spots it left. Blinking confusedly, she looked around, only for Byakuran to stare at her with an unknown glint and a twisted smile that instantly turned her blood warm. Cheeks flushing, she gently took the phone and hung up._

He squawked in shock and hurt, wondering what he'd done to offend his friend only for a message to flit across the screen.

_Thank you._

It was a simple message, yet it carried so much meaning that his heart thudded in his chest at her words.

_It's what friends are for._ Well, it was a well-founded reason, but this was payment for standing up to his bullies even now. It's not something that could be repaid quickly, he wanted to repay it with whenever she needed help.

_Her cheeks warmed at his words, imaging his bright yet awkward smile as he scratched his cheek nervously. _

_I'm glad you're my friend, Tsuna._

Reborn chuckled to himself as he watched the flushing teen turn redder. He'd finally realised why the teen hadn't rushed to confess to Sasagawa Kyoko and only wanted to arrive early.

He'd let this development continue, just for his own amusement. If it flourished, well that's up to them.

_I'm glad you're my friend too._

* * *

**Started out depressing and ended with wholesome fluff! Ah, these two are just too adorable for their own good, I wanna hug them! I hope you enjoyed this chapter after months of not uploading, and so despite the serious situation we are currently facing, I have devoted myself to update all my stories and draw up new ones! *Throws confetti* Er, sorry. I appreciate you readers so very much and you wouldn't know how ecstatic I was when I uploaded this one. Please leave a review of your thoughts and stay safe! **

**Ciao!**


	5. Before You Go

**4 – Before You Go**

It had been a few days since she left Tokyo and travelled to Italy, and she had to remain a few more to make sure she was fit for further travel – much to her surprise as Tsuna was the one to demand it after he heard what had happened to her.

She'd fibbed here and there with the details, but she'd kept it as close to the truth as she could. The breakdowns occurred every once in a while, and it was uncertain on her recovery as it could be days, weeks or months.

"Why are you avoiding the main house?" Byakuran questioned for the millionth time. It had always been that way, for as long as he could remember.

Katarina turned to him, meeting identical violet and smiled softly in return. It had once been her home many years ago, but even some memories were bittersweet to return to. That she could attest to. _I don't plan on staying any longer. I plan to return tomorrow or the day after. _

"You could stay here." He protested calmly, returning his attention to the papers littered across his desk. Dio, if he knew how much paperwork would be presented to him every hour, he'd have rejected the position from his parents.

Her smile retreated as she realised what had been plaguing him since her return. There was a time after he was born that his mother – her sister – had refused to touch him simply because he was a replica of Katarina, not by any fault of his own. Genetics was a mysterious road that was still being travelled.

Perhaps, due to the nature of her _relationships_ with his parents, she had taken primary custody of him. Her sister, Maria, had practically flung the newborn at her and her husband could only look at them with something she cleverly ignored.

He hadn't needed to share her, as she would never leave his side unless she had no choice. Her breakdowns being the major factor – seeing as he could only coddle her as he grew and she knew that it was unfair to the boy. And yet, she was the closet mother figure he'd known and to find that some stranger he'd never even met – briefly flipped through his file after she mentioned moving – to so _easily_ bring her back was destroying to him.

So, with a melancholy smile, she stood from the chair overlooking the courtyard and quietly walked next to the chair he occupied and hugged him tightly. He paused his movements, slowing his breathing as she helped him relax.

"It's not fair." He mumbled quietly. "You moved for him and only call. You've known him for a few weeks and _he's_ the one to bring you back from that, unlike me who you've raised."

She pressed a kiss to his hair, allowing him to vent, acknowledging the tears yet only wiping them away with a warm smile. Taking the pen he left unattended, she wrote a few words that calmed him.

_If not for you, I would have left this place many years ago and never returned. This place is no longer home to me. You are my home in Italy, the sole reason I stayed was for _you_._

There were things she would prefer to take to the grave, the sole reason for her hesitancy to return to the main house being the first she'd take. And yet, perhaps that was why she needed to recall a tale decades-old to her beloved nephew.

_I think you're old enough to know what happened between your parents and I._

Byakuran simply looked at her with wide eyes, surprise glittering within his eyes as she simply smiled down at him. He'd asked nothing but this answer for years and they all refused to tell him – especially his mother when he had the chance to meet her in a good mood.

His father simply turned melancholy when it was brought up but never explained.

"Really?"

She nodded, allowing herself to take a much-needed sigh before the pen wrote down her story.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Byakuran watched her leave by car with complicated eyes. The answers given to him were far more complicated than he could have ever imagined and a slight twinge of sympathy erupted within his mind, though he squashed it viciously.

That man didn't deserve sympathy – or at least he thought so. Katarina had opened up to him in a way very few had the privilege to since her curse. It didn't matter of how the events occurred; he'd rather their story would end that way.

"Master Byakuran, Madame is calling for you."

He turned his attention away from the window and waved him away without a single word.

"Don't you have enough manners to receive your mother?" Her voice cut through the now silent room, her eyes glazed with a cruelty he'd become familiar to when she graced him with her presence.

"My _mother_ has already left." He calmly returned, with a hint of scathing.

"Is that any way to speak to your mother like that?!" Maria sneered, dark hair scattering across her exposed pale collarbones. "You were raised better than that."

"You're right. I was raised better than that." He acknowledged before cold eyes penetrated her soul, freezing her to the core as she recalled a similar situation many years ago. "But not by you. By my _mother_ who has cared for me the moment I opened my eyes."

"She is not –"

"Mind yourself!" He warned coldly, eyes narrowing as anger thrummed within his veins. "If you wish to berate others you may do so, but do _not do so to my mother_. She may have forgiven you for the chaos you caused, but I will follow in my grandfather's path."

Mara recoiled, panic settling amongst her face as the questions he'd asked for years had been answered – and by the person she hated the most. "You know."

"I do." He pressed the button beneath the desk and coldly watched as the butler ushered her away. "The only reason you haven't left is I am respecting what she wants."

Maria could recall another who spoke the same cold words to her as a young woman, his own violet eyes dripping with disappointment and anger. But now, those eyes only held resentment and disgust.

Eyes that were now reflected within her husbands as well.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Katarina knew the turmoil the mansion would be in once Byakuran found out what puzzle piece was missing, but she couldn't find it in herself to pity them. They had once driven her away without her father's permission and her sister made a decision that haunted her even now.

Her eyes drifted to her little cub, before continuing to the flower that represented all unspoken words and apologies. And, whenever she was presented with such a flower, the hyacinth would always be thrown away without a single thought of it.

She didn't care before, only felt betrayed by family. Perhaps something could have bloomed once upon a time, but that had dwindled before it could even grow.

She didn't care now.

She had all she needed at that moment. A son she loved with every fibre of her being, a family she created with her own strength and even a friend whom she adored more than she thought she ever would.

* * *

**Is it just me or are there crickets chirping in the background...? Yes, I have finally published another chapter for you wonderful, amazing, patient readers of mine that I truly appreciate~ I hadn't been uploading due to the fact I had to work on my uni stuff, waited for a laptop battery because my old one nearly exploded - it wasn't my fault, but we're all surprised it didn't blow up in my face - and really just refused to injure myself while slaving over a desktop. Anyhow, I had a different direction in mind, but sad songs and we needed to see a sad Byakuran. I also dangled a juicy story before your very eyes that probably won't be exposed for a lot more chapters, but it was a route I first intended to finish with so no changing storylines. I did some research about the language of flowers and settled on the purple hyacinth as a novelty to her. Before anyone thinks love triangle - yeah, you're sort of right but sort of wrong too? It'll be explained later on.**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

**Ciao!**


End file.
